


Why Use the Door When the Window Is Right There?

by GingerAnn



Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Kakashi sneaks into Iruka's apartment. Then Iruka makes him discuss their almost relationship.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049786
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Why Use the Door When the Window Is Right There?

Kakashi slipped into the window of Iruka’s apartment silently. He knew that Iruka was asleep in the bedroom. Kakashi navigated through the dark apartment easily. He had been there pretty often since Iruka moved into it a few months ago so he knew his way around. He took off his shoes and vest, placing them in the empty spots next to Iruka’s things by the door. He then went into the bedroom, bypassing the couch where he usually slept when he snuck into the apartment. Iruka was still asleep. He slid into the bed beside Iruka, making sure not to disturb the sleeping chūnin.

“‘Kashi?” Iruka mumbled rolling towards him.

“Shh. Go back to sleep,” Kakashi whispered.

“Why are you in my bed?” Iruka was fully awake now.

Kakashi mentally cursed himself. He should have known better than to think Iruka would sleep through someone climbing into bed with him. Kakashi was lucky he didn’t get attacked. Though it was Iruka, an attack could still happen.

“Not that I mind, I guess,” Iruka continued.

“I just... Can you hold me?” Kakashi asked softly.

“Of course,” Iruka replied wrapping his arms around the taller man. “Rough mission?”

Kakashi nodded into the teen’s shoulder.

“Well, you’re safe now. Get some sleep,” Iruka said.

By some miracle, Kakashi was asleep within minutes.

Kakashi woke up the next morning to Iruka's alarm going off.

"Sorry," Iruka mumbled reaching over Kakashi to turn it off.

Iruka flopped back onto the bed next to Kakashi.

"Thank you," Kakashi whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Iruka asked looking at the older man.

Kakashi just shook his head.

"Okay. Do you... do you want a key or something? I mean, then you wouldn't have to sneak in through the window all the time."

"Coming in through the door sounds boring," Kakashi said grinning at Iruka, glad he hadn’t put his mask on yet. Not that it mattered much. Iruka learned to decipher his facial expressions early on. Even with only one visible eye to go on.

"You would think that,” Iruka said rolling his eyes.”I'm giving you the key. If you don't use it, whatever. But it's a symbolic gesture that says that you are always welcome here."

"Always?"

"Always.”

“I shouldn’t have come here last night,” Kakashi groaned looking away from Iruka.

“Then why did you?” Iruka snapped sitting up.

“No, not like that. I mean... shit. I’m not...” Kakashi sighed staring up at the ceiling. “The mission was hard. I was... I needed...”

Kakashi felt Iruka’s eyes on him. He knew that Iruka wouldn’t speak until Kakashi did again. He would give Kakashi all the time he could for Kakashi to figure out what words to say. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he finally whispered.

“I know,” Iruka said.

“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me,” Kakashi continued.

“I know.”

“But, I feel... safe when I’m with you. I needed that last night.”

“And you know you are always welcome here. I told you that when I moved in.”

“Don’t tell me that I’m always welcome here because someday, I’ll be too much for you to deal with, and I can’t lose anyone else.”

“Are you afraid that I’ll not want you around, that you’ll hurt me or that someone will hurt me to hurt you?”

“All three,” Kakashi said looking at Iruka.

“Okay,” Iruka said.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

“Do you want me to leave?” Kakashi asked.

“No. I mean, I have to leave soon. But you can stay as long as you want,” Iruka replied.

“Why do you have to leave?”

“Mission.”

“Oh. Yeah,” Kakashi said. 

“And, I can’t promise anything, but as far as how I feel right now, I want you around. I like you. You know that. And we can figure out the other things. Together.”

“You realize this is all a horrible idea.”

“What is?”

“This,” Kakashi replied waving a hand between the two of them. “Us. This... Liking each other thing.”

“Oh, is it?”

“Iruka, you’re only 16.”

“I know how old I am. And last I checked I was 15 when I kissed you that first time. And 16 when you kissed me back in that bathroom."

Kakashi chuckled at the memories Iruka spoke of. Of Kakashi getting ready to leave on a mission and Iruka gave him a quick kiss on his mask covered lips. Claiming it was for luck. Kakashi came back from the mission, but then avoided Iruka for weeks. Even avoiding him when he left to go to his chūnin exam. But when Iruka came back, he cornered Kakashi in a random public bathroom in the Hokage Tower. He then proceeded to yell at Kakashi for being an ass. Kakashi kissed him that time. With no mask. Not Kakashi’s smartest move, but then he didn’t really do smart things when Iruka was involved.

They were quiet again.

“Sometimes, you have to take a risk, Kakashi. If you let the fear of losing someone rule over you, you’ll have no one,” Iruka said. “And I’m not asking for your love and devotion. I’m just... I just want to be your friend. And for you to realize that I’m here if you need a friend.”

“So, you just want to be friends?”

“If that’s all you can handle, then I’m fine with that,” Iruka said with a shrug.

“Oh. So, this is my decision.”

“Yep. All on you. You know how I feel,” Iruka said with a smile. “I gotta get ready.”

The teen hopped out of bed and left the room.

Kakashi heard the bathroom door shut before he got out of the bed. He went to the kitchen and prepared a small breakfast.

"Mmmm, you spoil me," Iruka said coming out of the bathroom. He was dressed in his uniform, hair up in the usual ponytail.

"Got time for food?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, since I don't have to cook it."

They sat down at the small kitchen table and ate silently.

“Oh, the spare key is on the fridge. I gotta go," Iruka said jumping up. "Set the wards up if you leave. If you don't leave, see you tonight."

He grabbed his pack, kissed Kakashi’s cheek and was out the door before Kakashi could respond

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: gingerann  
> And Twitter: gingerann23


End file.
